When the Hawk greets the dove
by samisunamoosed1
Summary: When Gabriel encounters a little boy that can see him despite of him being invisible, he doesn't think too much of it. But when he follows the boy home out of curiosity, he unveils some secrets that weren't meant to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

When you are walking down the street invisibly, you are not expecting to be noticed. Which is why Gabriel nearly jumped out of his skin-which wasn't really his because he just lived in it, but that was beside the point- when someone tapped him on the thigh. He looked down, not knowing what else to do, and looked in the green eyes of a little boy around the age of 4-5 who looked up at him with a bright expression. " You're glowing, Sir. Do you know that?", the little boy blinked and proceeded to stare at him, which kind of creeped Gabriel out. Nobody was supposed to be able to see him, but there was this little boy, standing infront of him, declaring with an almost endearing determination that he apparently was glowing?

He was made aware of the fact that the boy was still standing in front of him when said boy tilted his head to the side and Dad-dammit, he was still staring at him. It seemed like the boy was expecting an answer. "Uh.", said Gabriel. How sophisticated. Try again. " You see-" before he could produce more inarticulate sounds, the father of the child emerged from the steadily flowing crowd of people that went shopping or whatever it was that humans did on Saturday afternoons in whatever city he was right now, he didn't really pay attention when he came here. The more than a little pudgy man had seized the boy in an iron-grip around his arm that had the black haired boy whimpering in pain.

Only now took Gabriel the time to actually look at the child. The boy had a weird haircut that had his hair short at the sides, but whoever did it, left one ridiculous long strand in the front, letting it nearly touch the boys nose. He also looked unhealthily skinny, but that wasn't of Gabriel's concern. "What are you doing? I told you not to get lost, freak!", hissed the fat man and dragged the boy back into the masses, vanishing quickly. Gabriel watched the crowd in contemplative silence. Something about the boy didn't quite strike him as right. After a few more moments of thinking, the Trickster snapped up a bar of Hershey's chocolate and vanished.

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

i know this is really short, but i had this idea and i just had to write it down and thought i might as well publish it.

What do you think? I'm always happy when you review~


	2. Chapter 2

After getting a quick coffee and a donut (to settle the bitter taste) Gabriel set to following the kid and his family. He nearly laughed at how easy it was to track the boy, before frowning. He had an almost impressive number of all kinds of tracking spells on him that were easily traceable. Was it normal for kids these days to be that heavily spelled? Gabriel didn't think so. He sighed. The Archangel had lived with his always-meddling brothers for long enough to recognize the work of someone who monitored the kid, not for it's well-being, but for their own motive. Following the trail, the Trickster kept his eyes open for other potential targets, one could never have enough fun.

But he couldn't stop his mind from wandering and more often than not he would stumble across the inexplicable issue that was the boys ability to see him. As he had only concealed himself using his Trickster magic he set the idea of the boy being a fellow angel or anything close to the supernatural side of this universe aside for now. Looking around, he noticed a small group moving quickly along the road, wearing things that would maybe have been better as a carpet or curtain, and certainly not thought to be any kind of garment. Gabriel thought of the magical community that was particularly thick here around London, for some reason. He remembered that the school for the magical children was somewhere around here as well. That would at least explain the popularity of the capitol city of England. He mused that maybe the kid had such an high amount of magic that it had been able to see him despite of his invisibility spell. Well. Whatever be the reason, be it a chance to hand out another just-dessert or to check out the boys magical core, Gabriel had to continue tracking the family, which he had stopped earlier in favor of watching a woman on the other side of the road argue quite agitatedly with someone on the phone, yelling insults and accusations, not caring about the stares and glances she attracted.

The Trickster silently marked her as a possible target before continuing to follow the trail of the magical boy.

After watching the family's home for alomst half an hour, Gabriel came to the conclusion that they had to be one of the most boring families he'd ever seen. He had tried to ignore the dull looking street the boy lived in when he'd first arrived, somehow hoping that maybe the family were an exeption to that stereotype of forced normalcy that somehow ruled the whole street.

That hope got crushed quite quickly when he had located the boy in one of the most boring houses in the whole street. Gabriel had half a mind to leave again immediately, the aspect of having to stay in that hell-hole for a prolonged period of time almost managing to completely deterr him from the newly discovered mystery, but his curiosity still managed to top his horror. And he wasn't even going to begin to count all the awesome things he could cause in this boring and stereotype-ish neighbourhood. Almost cackling with glee Gabriel vanished from his perch on the roof of one of the identical houses and reappeared in the living room of Privet drive number 4 (this time using more layers of magic to disguise himself).

The first thing he noticed was the paradoxon that was the boys parents. While his father had a nearly startling similarity to a walrus, his wife strongly resembled a horse. Where the man had to little neck, the woman had way too much. Gabriel was disappointed when he discovered that mystery-boy's (as he'd taken to calling the boy for now, since he didn't know his name yet, as he'd not bothered looking at his soul) brother resembled his father so closely it was actually kind of scary to look at. They were all sitting in the living room, having arrived before him, and mystery-boy was nowhere to be seen.

The second thing Gabriel noticed was that the boy was in a cupboard under the stairs for an unknown reason. When Gabriel took a peek, he was more cautious in the process of popping his head through the wall, hoping the boy wouldn't detect him this time, because wouldn't that be awkward when mystery-boy only saw his head hanging on a wall. But to bis relief this time it didn't seem like the boy could see him, though he saw him look around confusedly. The little space looked lifed-in, as if the boy had actually been sleeping here. The Trickster frowned. Maybe mystery-boy was some kind of servant who was only allowed outside when he was to make dinner or whatever it was that servants did? But last he had been aware of servitude had been abolished somewhere between the fourteenth and seventeenth century. Maybe they just didn't like the boy.

The third thing Gabriel noticed was that the boy had two souls. To be more precisely, the boy had his own soul (which was pure, almost blindingly so) and another soul, which looked fractured and was way too damaged to even be a whole soul and Gabriel realised that it was the shard of another soul that clung to the soul of the little boy like a parasite. He frowned again, he would need to take a deeper look into that before passing on some kind of judgement onto the soul-shard.

After listening to the conversation of the parents of the two boys, Gabriel found out quite quickly that mystery-boy was actually adopted and the son of the sister of the horse and that his name was Harry. The conversation about him involved the word 'freak' quite often. It seemed that the family wasn't really tolerating about magic. Gabriel vanished out of the household, having seen enough for now. He decided to visit magical London for a bit, his head already brimming with ideas for all the just-desserts he could hand out to the family.

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

Soo, I finally managed to write another chapter, a bit longer the first one, but I'm still not satisfied (and i most likely never will be). I'll try to make the next chapters longer than the first ones. I also forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is not beta-ed. So if you'd like to beta this thingy here just say so and I'll be happy to arrange something. I'll try to update once a week, but i don't promise anything...


	3. Chapter 3 (author

Undoing the tracking spells on the boy was almost laughably easy. Gabriel thought of the panic the tracer most likely went through at the moment-because all the spells most have seemingly vanished into nothingness all of sudden- and decided this was an appropriate time for cackling like the madman he was. Then he decided to take a look at all the other inhabitants of the more than dull looking street before deciding on a suitable just-dessert for the dursleys.

As he took off he saw an old man that so obviously didn't belong in this street that the archangel almost immediately skidded to an halt and crept nearer to listen in on the hushed conversation the man had with a cat (that had to be some kind of skinchanger because they reeked of human-and of course the fact that the man was talking to them) "No, I'm telling you Albus, the spells just suddenly vanished, not even a little leaf did move." said the cat who Gabriel now successfully had identified as a woman. The man, who was wearing the distinctive robes that marked him as a wizard, seemed very sceptical about the whole thing, and Gabriel had to suppress an upcoming fit of giggles that were totally undignified of his mighty presence. He hadn't known they'd come that quickly, but that left open even more possibilities for him. "Maybe you missed something. We can't have someone messing up our plan or worse, the death eaters finding out where young Harry lives." Well, didn't that sound interesting. "I'm very sure I didn't miss something. Are you doubting me?" the woman was obviously losing her patience and was already preparing to leave, but the man ( who had way too many names as a quick glance on his soul told Gabriel) was quick to reassure her, a twinkle entering his eyes that had to be spelled, because otherwise that would be very creepy.

"Of course not, I'm sure you did a splendid job at protecting our young Harry's health" Gabriel didn't even try to suppress the disbelieving snort that escaped him. Either the malnourishment and obvious abuse the boy was experiencing were part of the 'plan' or the man was just really obnoxious. Minerva (the woman's name) seemed to think the same. " Have you seen the boy? He's incredibly small for his age, and his cousin is chasing him around the house daily. Are you really sure you want the boy to grow up like that?" What an interesting question indeed. "They are his last living relatives, Minerva. You know he has to live here, otherwise the blood wards won't protrct him."

Gabriel perked up. He had examined the house thoroughly when he'd arrived and if there'd been any blood wards, he would definitifely have noticed them. A quick look into the man's soul told him everything he needed to know.

Scowling, he stopped to listen in their conversation, he'd heard everything he needed to know. He'd have to keep an eye out for that old man, his schemes were not exactly the definition of kid-friendly (and his choice of clothing garments weren't exactly either).

Gabriel decided to take a look at all the other potential victims in the streets.

He was soon taking great pleasure in altering small little details in every house he passed, since his trickster senses couldn't detect any kind of purposeful maliciousness (except in the house the boy lived in, but he would be doing that at the end of his little spree), but the Trickster couldn't exactly just do nothing, that just wasn't his forte.

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

I'm very sorry for the delayed update, but i was very sick the last few days and couldn't bring myself to write something (Hence why this is so short)

If you want to, i could post stuff like updates, questions or some kind of polls on my twitter? idk if you'd like me to do that. you could maybe influence the story in some kind of way or idk. if you want to, just write so in a review and I'll post my twitter name in the next chapter.

I'm also incredibly thankful (and surprised) at the amount of likes and reviews this thingy already has, like, i wasn't expecting that. At all. I'm trying to listen to your suggestions but I'm still new to this website so i'll most likely need some time to figure this whole stuff out. Which brings me to my next topic. I have no bloody idea how this whole beta thing works. Do i contact you(if so, how?), or do you contact me, can someone tell me how this works please? I'm tots clueless and very sorry for the short chapter and long author note.

Have a cookie for your patience~


	4. Chapter 4

Mister Hudson was proud to be living a normal, eventless life, having two kids and a lovely wife. They had been delighted to be able to move into Surrey, having lived on the country side before, and not wanting to move into one of the bigger cities just yet.

Here, the kids could attend to a school, that only was a short distance away, and both he and his wife, Elizabeth, had a job at a place that was near enough to comfortably walk there. It was perfect. As were his neighbours, the Hines and the Dursleys. Elizabeth would often chat with Petunia Dursley over a cup of tea, and the woman would always tell her about the horrible boy they fostered, and the freaky things he sometimes did.

Though Mister Hudson had not once even seen the boy, he believed the tales the Dursleys told them without questioning anything. All in all, they were a normal family, the parents going to work and the kids attending a public school where they achieved fairly good marks, having a medium sized house with a lovely back yard with all kinds of flowers blooming.

Which is were we find Mrs Hudson on one fine morning, looking at the undescribable _things_ that since a few minutes inhabited their garden. It seemed that somehow the garden gnomes they had as decor had come to life in some miraculous way or another. Only that the fact that they were currently wreaking havoc in the garden destroying everything they could get there hands on was everything but miraculous. "Henry? Could you-", but as she was shouting for her husband frantically, it seemed that the gnomes had deemed their purpose fulfilled and freezed, becoming the lifeless stone sculptures that they once were.

Mrs Hudson could only gape at her now completely wreaked back yard as her husband came to stand beside her. "Bloody hell! What happened!", he gasped, even forgetting not to curse in the proximity of their children.

Meanwhile, a few blocks down the street Mr Hale stared at his car dumbfoundedly. He knew his beloved by heart, and he certainly had not consented to the new sporty pink colour it sported. It was only a small relief that that cursed Mr Mayer seemingly had found the same fate as him, as his car was sporting a yellow that was the ugliest color he'd ever seen, but it seemed like the Mayer's did not yet know of their luck. (And many others, if the sounds of surprise and fright were any indication)

The Dursleys had begun their day like they would begin any other, Petunia waking Harry up, so he could make breakfast under her supervision, since he was still too young to make one on his own.

Harry had already resigned himself to another day full of chores and stress, when he, on the way to the kitchen, suddenly noticed that all the pictures of Dudley and his uncle and aunt had been replaced with half naked men and women that were posing together, sometimes only two of them in one picture, but most often it would be more than three, and they all seemed to have great fun, if their happy faces were anything to go by. Which is why Harry didn't understand why Petunia shrieked, mortified, and blushed a furious red that left ugly splotches all over her face. Of course Vernon came down shortly after, concerned for his wife's well-being. He could only stare at the pictures, quickly telling Dudley to remain upstairs, which made Harry conclude that he should probably turn around as well and go into the cupboard again until his relatives deemed it okay for him to come out again. But Vernon turned in his direction so fast, that he had to steady himself on Petunias bony shoulder. "You! Boy! Is this your doing?", he snapped, his hed already gaining its normal red color. Harry could only shake his head, he had now idea why his uncle was so upset, how should he have done this? Petunia seemed to think the same for once, because she laid a soothing hand in her husband's arm. "Be reasonable, Vernon. How should he have done this? He's still too young to comprehend this kind of thing", she said, while beginning to blush again. Vernon nodded begrudgingly, seeing the reason in that.

It was nearing ten when they finally all sat at the table to eat breakfast, with Vernon having called in sick, when he found out his car wasn't working for some reason. They had yet to remove any of the pictures, the adults having simply told the two boys not to look at the pictures. Vernon was reading the newspaper, his mind still reeling from the unexplained phenomenon of the pictures when the doorbell rang, the sound hard and loud in the ensuing silence. "Probably just the Milkman", whispered Petunia, a frightened look on her face. Just imagine if one of their neighbour had decided to visit them. She got up slowly, her mortification growing when she didn't see the car that usually accompanied the milkman. She opened the door and in front of her stood a tall, friendly looking man in a suit who was looking around curiously. "Are you Petunia Dursley?", asked the official looking man kindly. "Yes, I am.", said Petunia cautiously, she had a bad feeling about that man. " Good morning, my name is Nate Johnson, I'm from the children's care, London department, and I'm sorry to having to impose on you like this, but may we continue this talk indoors? There seems to be quite a hassle outside." Petunia could only stare at him, a sinking realization settling deep in her gut. "Of course. Come in.", she found herself saying, nnot knowing what else to do. She led the young man into the kitchen, carefully blocking the view into the living room. Vernon blinked at the knew face in their house and rose clumsily, somehow managing to maneuver his enormous weight around the table to greet the man. "Vernon Dursley. And you are?" he asked, simultaneously offering Mr Johnson a seat, somehow feeling the importance of the situation. Petunia subtly tried to make the boys stop staring at the man with open curiosity as he introduced himself again. "It has been brought to our attention that the boy named Harry Potter, who's been living here for five years, is being abused by his family.", said the man, his expression suddenly grave. Vernon visibly startled. Harry could only stare at the man with wonder in his eyes. How did he know how he lived here? " Harry is in best health. I don't know who gave you that information, but it's obviously the wrong one!", snapped Vernon, unknowingly going into a defensive position. Mr Johnson raised an eyebrow sceptically, glancing at Harry subtly. "I'm assuming you're Harry?" he asked him directly, his voice growing noticeably softer. Harry could only nod, still at a loss for words. "Could we maybe talk? Just us?", Harry nodded again.

The next half hour was a tense one for the Dursleys, them having retreated into the living room and leaving the two to their talk. Vernon was fuming silently, thinking the boy had somehow managed to call the children's care department on his own, but Petunia was more worried than anything else. Only now did she realize how bad they had treated the boy. She suddenly felt guilty. Was he not Lily's legacy? Her last memory of her dead sister? Petunia realized she had been blinded in her hate and envy of her sisters magical abilities and had unknowingly projected that hate on Lily's son. She sighed wearily. She decided that, if they came out of this unscathed, she would try to get over the hate and envy and try to care for Harry like she should have from the beginning.

When Harry finally knocked on the door to the living room, poking his head in shyly and telling them they weren't talking anymore, the Dursleys rose with apprehension to join Mr Johnson, who was waiting for them, still standing exactly were he'd been when they'd left them. He smiled thinly and gave them a paper. " It seems that the boy is treated better than we believed, but it's still very unhealthy.", the man regarded them with a very stern look on his face. " We will not be taking him away from you, but we will endeavour to try and drop by once a month, to check if he's treated well. Furthermore, we will address things, if we think the boy isn't treated accordingly, and I think I'll start with advising you to give young Harry his proper room, so that he doesn't have to sleep in that dingy place under the stairs", with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose, Mr Johnson showed emotions for the fist time since his arrival. "I'll leave you to it, now, Our next visit will be somewhere in march, we'll contact you. I think I can see myself out. Thank you for your hospitality.", With that final remark he vanished on the street, leaving behind two very subdued Dursleys.

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

I have no idea if that's how it works with children's care organizations, it's just how i imagined it might be. a cookie for you if you can guess who Nate Johnson really is (not that it's that difficult)

Thanks for the well wishes, I'm already feeling better, but I'm still having trouble speaking and a fever so yeah. I'm feeling just peachy.

Can someone tell me were on this side the polls are? because i can not find them for the life of me. It's sad i know lol

If you have any questions concerning the story, just ask away, i might answer it ;)

Magnus out~


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you are prepared adequately to obtain the post as professor, congratulations." Dumbledore told the man in front of him, his eyes twinkling. He regarded the middle-aged man who quickly dismissed himself with a nod in contemplative silence. He certainly didn't look like much, but if you looked closer, you could feel some kind of otherworldly-ness that surrounded him.

Dumbledores gentle prodding had revealed nothing but some evasive answers out of the man and he was determined to get behind the secret the man was harbouring. He had to know everything about this man if he wanted to include him into his games. And possible blackmailing material of course. The headmaster sighed heavily and moved to his window to look outside. He had to find out what that man's creature heritance was as quickly as possible. Maybe he was some kind of dangerous animal that wasn't legal in the UK? The man certainly had seemed jittery enough about the whole issue. Dumbledore smiled and nodded to himself. He wasn't one of the world's most renowned legilimens for nothing.

Meanwhile Gabriel stood on the other side of the door and tried to suppress the evil cackle of doom that tried to escape him. The old man tried to find out his 'creature heritance'? He couldn't wait to see him try. The headmaster wouldn't know what hit him.

Gabriel decided to move on, lest he be discovered by the old Gandalf himself, lurking in front of his office. Wouldn't want that.

Three minutes later Gabriel was standing at the beginning of the huge staircase, that -for some unknown reason- moved. He could only stare at the contraption with a mix of incredulity and resignation. He'd flown directly in front of Dumbledore's office on his way here, so he hadn't seen the actual school, and now he was unpleasantly surprised by the whole thing. First, the school seemed to be bigger than he'd initially thought, and secondly, apparently they had moving stairs and moving portraits. Sometimes Gabriel could only shake his head at the sheer absurdity of humans. Already slightly annoyed he began to descend the stairs until he deemed it deep enough for it to be the ground-floor and entered some kind of inner yard, which he crossed, and after turning around a few corners he found himself confronted with an actual person (other than Mister Gandalf himself he'd only encountered ghosts so far).

Seeing the -admittedly impressive- sneer the other man put down the second he saw him, Gabriel hurried to also don his most impressive sneer that he could pull up on such short notice. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, before the man decided to speak. "And who might you be?" He asked, still managing to sound incredibly disdainful. Gabriel grinned. He already liked this man. "I'm the new teacher. One should think the teachers here should be able to at least keep track of new colleagues?" He asked, immediately falling into the role he'd so carefully perfected when he still mainly operated as Trickster.

The man in front of him raised his eyebrow. "I dare say with all the new additions this year, someone could easily lose the overview. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me?" It took everything in Gabriel to not break out into a shit-eating grin. This was going to be so much fun.

The first thing Gabriel did when he came back to London was treating himself with a fine piece of pie. He'd really managed to kind of befriend the man clad in black (apparently his name was Severus Snape). That was already more than he'd wanted. He was going to take Dumbledores system apart from within. Gabriel was sure he'd disturbed some of the other customers with the (admittedly creepy) grin he'd donned during this train of thought. Now he'd just have to wait for a few years until the Potter boy was old enough to go to the school. That left him with plenty of time to befriend more of the professors and to infiltrate the whole facility of Hogwarts. That actually brought his train of thought to his subject. He'd kind of rushed into the whole situation without really thinking of the consequences. Just now did he realize that he'd have to teach actual kids. The teaching itself wasn't a problem, he'd done that plenty before, but the kids all were young (and probably very stupid) and that made everything way more complicated. Luckily, he knew people who had had enough experiences with children to last several (human) Life-Times. Gabriel stood up and left the café, already mentally mapping his way to their current position. It was time to visit some people.

I'm really sorry I'm posting this just now, but I totally forgot that I hadn't posted it yet. So...yeah. I'm wishing you all a late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New year!

Also you're all free to guess what subject he'll be teaching and who he's gonna visit.

I also wanted to say thanks to all the comments and follows! I didn't really think this would get that 'popular' (like this is my first fully written story so yeah for me this is popular deal with me) and I really appreciate your support~

Magnus out

Edit: I'm sorry about the logic issues concerning how old Harry is right now. This chapter is not a time skip, i actually kind of forgot how old I'd declared Harry in the first chapter (but we'll just pretend this never happened okay) I'm very sorry about that. I fixed it and made him around five years old now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, shouldn't you be a bit more happy? Annoyance is usually not something that accompanies a parental visit to his most beloved children", whined Gabriel, taking a seat at the large wooden table that took nearly all of the room. He was just met with another huff and an exasperated "Why are you here?". Gabriel grinned. It was obvious that his kids went through their teenage rebellion phase right now, seeing as they had to be somewhere around their eight hundreds (Shut up, it wasn't like he even kept track of his own age) and were grumpy around him accordingly.

His oldest, Fenris, had seated himself in front of him and now stared at him in exasperation. "The last time you showed up, you dragged us somewhere in the middle of nowhere, trying to gut us." Gabriel threw his hands up, rolling his eyes."How many times do I have to tell you that I wanted to ward you against other angels? There would have been absolutely no gutting involved." "I'm sure father has a valid reason why he decided to visit us.", came the soothing voice of his youngest son from where he was launching on the big carpet laying next to the table they were sitting at. Gabriel smiled at him appreciatively, nodding a quick thank you. He quickly turned serious again. "Now the reason I'm here is the following."

The banquet at the first day after the big holidays was a very interesting matter. Gabriel received reluctant applause (apparently his predecessor had been generally liked by everyone) and the teacher were wary of him still as he'd been introduced to the the rest of the staff only a week prior to the beginning of the term, and he'd been making himself scarce since then under the pretense of visiting family and dear friends in London( Gabriel snickered at the mere thought of his kids in such a big city like London) and had only really talked to the little charms professor and the potions professor.

Severus Snape had to admit, that, if one ignored all the infuriating habits the man had, one could easily befriend the new Professor. After he'd nearly literally walked into him, the other had seemed to have taken a liking towards him and almost always seemed to bump into him on accident when he was going somewhere in the castle and accompanied him. At first he'd been infuriated by the other, with the blond haired always asking questions about him, the other teachers or the the castle herself. But after a while he had to admit that, after growing accustomed to his antics, he came to appreciate the man's humour and the way he saw the world around him. He always let himself be involved in some discussion or another about Merlin-knew-what without even noticing it.

After a week the potions master noticed that he'd begun to wait until the other knocked on his doors before going to the great hall for breakfast, already greatly accustomed to the older man's almost constant presence around him.

Now, at the first day of the new terms he finally had the time to examine the man's features a bit more closely, as Gabriel never seemed to be able to sit still for any prolonged period of time. He'd never been told the man's actual age, but he guessed he'd have to be around thirty-five to forty years old. Though his physical age seemed to betray his mental age, which sometimes confused Severus greatly. Most of the time the man would be a concemtrated ball of childish excitement and gleeful mirth, but sometimes or another he would say something that hinted at the experiences he'd made in life, Gabriel's musings always reminded him more of someone of the age of the headmaster than his actual age.

The potions master had to admit that this made the man interesting all the more. Not to mention that the subject he taught was of great interest for Severus.

Meanwhile Gabriel tried to pretend he didn't notice that the potions master had been staring at him for the last few minutes and let his gaze wander over the students. At the Gryffindor table he noticed two redheads sitting next to each other, one seeming like he was a fith year or above, and the younger one probably being a first or second year, if his height (or the lack thereof) was any indication to go by. His gaze was aprubtly averted to the Hufflepuff table were a girl was entertaining the younger kids around her, constantly changing her hair and facial features. Gabriel immediately noticed, that, while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors also showed amusement and entertainment by the Hufflepuff, the table on the far right was the only one not laughing and were rather frowning seriously and quietly talking between themselves than also laughing as the hirl turned her hair a bright green and her eyebrows a bighting bright red. Gabriel grinned and leaned over slightly to lowly ask the potions professor who'd also been glancing to the Hufflepuff girl. "What's got your Slytherins looking so serious?" Snape's eyes snapped towards him to regard him thoughtfully. "You never attended Hogwarts, did you?" Gabriel shrugged. "No. I was home-schooled." Snape nodded. "When the dark Lord attended Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin, so naturally that was the house where he was able to recruit most of his followers. Since then the house has the reputation of it being the house of the death-eaters. It certainly doesn't help that most of the parents of the kids here actually were followers of the dark Lord." Gabriel snorted."You know what that is? Stupid is that. That is exactly the kind of prejudice I hate. Let's see what we can do to end that, right, Severus?" the Potions master sighed when he became prey to the others penetrating stare. This was going to be a stressful year, he already knew it.

 **I'm really trying to write longer chapters, but it would actually take even longer than now, so the question now is, do you want longer chapters and even fewer updates or do you want to leave it like it is now?**

 **I'm actually considering pausing this project for a short while, because I need to figure out where this is going. I didn't really expect this to have such a good response so until now I just mostly wrote what came into my mind, without a plan about what'll happen throughout the whole story. I don't really want to continue it this way because I fear this story would become even more illogical than it is right now. I also have to confess my inspiration for this story is pretty much nonexistent at the moment (don't worry, she'll come by again soon) because I recently began planning and writing a new Black Butler fanfic. If you're interested in that, say so and I'll write it here when I start to publish it.**

 **I also want to address the issue of Harry's hair in the first chapter. As he is around four to five years old, we don't actually know what 'hairstyle' he had at that age. Since it is mentioned that he always had an uneven haircut with bangs that should hide his scar in the first book, I just stuck with that.**

 **Another thing are the people attending Hogwarts right now. It should be 1985 right now (if I'm doing my maths right, which I'm probably not) so Tonks should be in her second year,as well as Charly Weasley, since I think they are rougly the same age. This means Bill is in his fourth year now, since he's 2 years older than Charly(At least I think so, please correct me if I'm wrong)** **(I actually forgot that there is a thing like a harry potter timeline available on the internet I didn't even think of checking there..- I still didn't but I'll get to that if I have the time to do that-)**

 **If you're interested in the order of Gabriels kids, in my story I made it that Fenris is the oldest and Jormungand the youngest. Hela is the second youngest and Sleipnir the second oldest. Vali and Narvi haven't made an appearance yet, they will appear later~**

 **You can still guess what position Gabriel will teach~**

 **I also want to thank you all for reading this story, I'm really thankful and I will try my best to continue writing a readable story.**

 **Magnus out~**

 **Edit: ( I kind of mixed up Charlies age with Percys age I'm sorry~)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel quickly discovered that while the potions teacher was pleasant to be around and a great guy to talk with, his teaching methods were something else entirely. Gabriel hadn't thought much of it when he had seen a small, crying Hufflepuff for the first time, but when he increasingly often met someone who was either crying or ranting about the teacher in one way or another, he decided to investigate.

After one of his first of many lessons the self appointed professor snuck in one of the lessons with the second years - _at least they looked like they could be second years_ \- of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and watched with increasing exasperation and confusion as Professor Snape treated his students like they were unworthy of even looking at the hem of his robes.

After this enlightening lesson Gabriel left the room while internally debating if he should first try to talk to the man - _h_ _e was still one of the only people in the castle he talked to_ \- or skip right ahead and hand out a just-dessert.

He was so focused he didn't even notice the sixth year standing infront of him, waving to get his attention. "...sor! Professor!", now that he had the teachers undivided (albeit confused and still a bit unfocused) attention, he stammered still slightly out of breath - _most likely_ _from all the stairs. This was a magical castle that was practically sentient and they still didn't have elevators? -_

" Professor Dumbledore requested a meeting with you. He's waiting in his office and would like to talk as soon as possible. The password is 'sour drops'", rattled the boy before vanishing as quickly as he had appeared earlier.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at this unexpected revelation. He remembered the headmasters thoughts after their first meeting and grinned sharply. - _This is going to be fun._

When he arrived at Gandalf's office he strode in without knocking - _totally not feeling slightly badass because it seemed like he'd interrupted an important meeting -_ and stumbled across the final fight for middle-earth.

On second thought, it looked more like Gandalf had a minor quarrel with Gollum. The headmaster was standing infront of his desk and a short, wrinkled man was pacing between the large fireplace and Dumbledore, from time to time throwing up his hands in frustration. Gabriels entrance interrupted the argument and seemed to make Gollum aware of where he was.

" It seems that it is time for me to take my leave.", he said stiffly, while already grabbing some of the magical powder sitting in a small jar ontop of the fireplace, and wasting no time in stepping into the flames to yell: "ministry of magic!"

Gand- Dumbledore turned around smiling pleasantly - _his eyes were twinkling again he had to have a charm to make them like this -_ and asked him to sit in one of the chairs in the room, searing himself in the other right infront of Gabriels, all the while smiling genially. Maybe he wanted to make himself seem ignorant, but all it did was making Gabriel dislike him even more.

"How are you settling in? Do you like the classes so far?", Dumbledore asked and Gabriel already felt like the other was trying to invade his privacy. - _but then again this was the feeling he always had when he was around the headmaster -_ For now he settled on a relaxed smile.

"Just peachy. Everyone has only been nice and welcoming so far. However I came across one little thing.", he paused intentionally, to ensure he had the headmasters full attention.

" There seems to be a huge dispute between Gryffindor and Slytherin, is there something one can do about that?", he asked.

Dumbledore seemed surprised by this. "The rivalry between the houses is and always has been normal here. The founders were rivals themselves.", he said, his eyebrows raised. Gabriel inwardly scoffed. This rivalry scenario was too familiar for him. Maybe he was overreacting, but he was reminded of Michael and Lucifer - _Oh Samael, brother, why did you have to do this -_ too much right now.

"Is there nothing one could do to bring them together again? Is it not the job of the teachers to prevent that kind of thing?", he asked.

Dumbledore only continued to smile serenely - _wouldn't it be great to just punch the smile from his damn face -_ while moving around the table to stand in front of the window. " It is their own decision to nurse the dislike between their houses. It is not our place to tell them who to like and who to dislike.", explained the headmaster, while gazing over to the quidditch field where a team Gabriel couldn't recognize from this distance was training, their brooms only a blur on the horizon.

Gabriel was beginning to seriously doubt Dumbledores qualifications as headmaster of the school if this was how he handled a conflict. But then again he remembered what he'd seen in the mans head and wasn't as surprised anymore.

"Have you had any difficulties concerning your own classes?", Dumbledore asked, still maintaining his caring fassade.

"No, can't say I had. My classes have been very understanding about the issue of the sudden change in the teaching position."

Pleased, Dumbledore nodded. "Have you met the residents of the forest yet?", he continued asking, making Gabriel rise an incredulous eyebrow.

"No? Is there someone I should have said hello to?", he asked, trying to ignore the calculating stare the old man was directing at him. At the same time he suddenly felt a short but insistent prodding at his mental barriers, making him raise his eyebrows again - _he seemed to have to do this quite often today -_ and he turned around to lean on the headmasters desk. "Could you stop trying to read my thoughts? I don't take lightly to that.", he said while letting a bland, well practiced smile fall into place.

Dumbledore was so surprised he forgot to let his eyes twinkle, and for a short moment, he lost control and Gabriel got a glimpse of what perhaps was the true Dumbledore, his eyes blazing with suppressed anger, bit then he smiled again.

"My apologies. It's an old habit I picked up during the last war."

He was the perfect picture of grandfatherly kindness again.

"I believe that you still have work to do, so I will leave you to it.", still smiling, the headmaster lead him to the door and more or less threw him out, no doubt already plotting his ultimate demise. Gabriel grinned. This was going to be even more fun than he originally anticipated.

Speaking of fun, he should visit the Potter kid again.

With his head full of thoughts, Gabriel made his way to his quarters on the ground floor, only slightly grimacing at all the stairs he had to take.

When he opened to door to his private quarters, he was almost immediately assaulted with the smell of something distinctively alcoholic that he couldn't quite place. He raised an eyebrow. Nobody could enter his rooms, he had a password protected door like everyone else, which only left one option.

Going for an all in, he entered the room, eyes immediately zeroing in on the being sitting in his armchair.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

I'm still alive yeih.

I decided to post something after not posting for three months, procrastinating and doing basically nothing.

I hope you didn't forget this story existed. From the next chapter on, I will post longer chapters - or try to.

I decided that the persons who can guess who Gabriel just found on his room and what teaching position he took, will be able to either request a one shot from a fandom of their choice - as long as I know it lol - or something they want to have included in this story - as long as it's manageable and fitting for the plot or the characters.

I also love all the reviews you give, please continue doing so:3

Magnus out~


	8. Chapter 8

"Took you long enough."

Gabriel stared at the man currently lounging in his chair like he owned it.

"Who are you?", Gabriel asked, cautious of the unknown power the other could possess.

He took a closer look at the man, taking in his shoulder long red hair, the old and faded scars around his mouth and eyes, his slightly longer and straighter than usual nose and his plain clothes, slightly reminiscent of those of a fisher from a long time ago.

"You know who I am.", the god said, raising one expressive eyebrow.

Indeed he did.

"Yes."

Still slightly wary, Gabriel made his way over to the only other chair infront of the small fireplace - _probably only there for surveillance purposes_ \- trying to act nonchalant about this situation - _this is nothing new, it's just like every other daythat you have the dubious pleasure to meet yourself_ \- and took a seat in the aforementioned chair.

"You let your hair grow out", blurted Gabriel out, wanting to smack himself immediately after - _metaphorically of course, not literally._

Loki just smiled indulgently, tilting his head slightly. "Yes, this form is what the Norwegians think I look like. Pretty, isn't it?"

Gabriel cast a dubious look at the elaborate knot sitting on top of Lokis head and fought to suppress a very unkind snort.

Instead he settled for a neutral "If you think so."

The ancient norse god conjured a glass of something definitely alcoholic and crossed his legs. His form flickered slightly, and for a split second there grew fur around his face, making the god seem more feral but nonetheless elegant, with one half of his face completely burnt and golden eyes flickering in the light of the fireplace. Gabriel recognized it as a form of another version of Loki, one that was worshipped on a distant planet roughly the size of Scotland far away from the solar system he was currently in.

"Don't you wonder why I'm here?", Loki asked, slyly glancing at Gabriel over the brim of his wineglass.

The blond let out a snort. "If you are anything like me, than I have a pretty good idea on why you are here.", he said, while conjuring a glass of apple juice for himself to sip on.

Lokis smile widened into a full-blown grin - _way too many teeth, man_ \- and he turned his gaze to the quietly crackling fireplace, not responding to Gabriels theory, but not denying the apparent truth - _Boredom can be a very persistent enemyonceyouare a few millennials old_ \- and for a few minutes they both sat in contemplative silence. Just as Gabriel was starting to search for new conversation topics - _the weather sure is nice today, isn't_ _it_ \- Loki abruptly addressed him again.

"He sure is paranoid, is he not?", he asked, snidely eyeing the innocently flickering flames.

Startling slightly, Gabriel just sneered. - _Knew it!_ -

It went without saying that he knew who the other was talking about.

"He sure is. Apparently I'm some kind of magical creature."

Loki snickered, propping his feet up on the small table infront of his chair and popping a grape into his mouth. Then he suddenly sobered up and threw Gabriel a stern glance.

"And I'm assuming you'll do something about the Headmaster?"

The Archangel nodded vigorously, again throwing a side glance to the fire, but trusting the other god enough to have erected some kind of barrier earlier on that prevented any kind of listening in on their conversation. Loki nodded, apparently satisfied with the response. Then he stood up and stepped over to the fireplace, setting one foot into it before turning towards Gabriel once more.

"You should just keep in mind that we'll be watching your work closely. You are on foreign territory after all." Loki sent him a sharp glance, the reflection of flames dancing in his eyes.

"Even though you are my brother, know that I will not protect you from their wrath, should you bring it upon yourself."

Then he went up in flames, not leaving Gabriel enough time to even think of a response - _Norse gods. Always so full of dramatics._

Right after following that particular line of thought, Gabriel had to admit that he probably was even worse than them.

But that was beside the point.

When Gabriel woke up - _he had taken quite a liking to the human concept of sleeping, even though he technically didn't need it_ \- the first thing he realized was that he was going to have to get up earlier on a regular basis now that he actually had classes to teach, and the second thing he noticed was that he was late for the first class he had today. So, dressing almost as an afterthought, quickly checking if anyone was in the near vicinity of his classroom and, seeing no people around, he quickly flew right in front of the classroom.

He opened the door, proper apologetic look on his face, but to his surprise not even one of the students was there. Entering the classroom fully, he made his way over to his desk where he found a note, declaring that his class had made their way over to the library. Gabriel escaped a very undignified snort. One could certainly see that the Ravenclaws were the majority from his fifth years. Shrugging, he made his way over to the library - _after a very short reflection period on the merriment of walking, flying it was_ -and after checking if they really were in the library as they'd written, entered.

He was greeted by the instant serenity that always overcame him when he stepped into a place that was entirely dedicated to Knowledge. Even though he had been the messenger first and foremost, he had still valued Wisdom greatly. A short sweep of the area told him that his students were all seated around one of the bigger tables in the middle of the library, doing their homework or simply reading.

After successfully managing another day of more or less enthusiastic classes Gabriel finally found the time to check on little Harry again. He had peeked into Dumbledores process of searching for new ways of enchanting the residence of the dursleys again after the Archangel had snapped the bindings, but mostly for his own entertainment.

At the evening of the same day Gabriel flew to their house in Little Whinging, making a quick detour to London to finally deliver his just-dessert to the rude woman he had encountered back when he'd first met the boy back in August.

Stopping just outside the house, Gabriel just hovered there for a moment, sensing no living people in the house. Upon entering, he saw that the family seemed to have gone on a vacation. The whole house was as tidy as he remembered - _they had taken down the beautiful framed pictures he'd gifted them, what a shame_ \- and upon checking the small cupboard under the stairs Gabriel found that it hadn't been used for a while, and he quickly checked the rooms upstairs and discovered that one of the bedrooms now had obvious signs of Harry living in there.

Satisfied for now, Gabriel flew back to his room in Hogwarts, his mind already set on his next topic of concern. Snape.

But upon entering, he immediately sensed that once again, his living room had been invaded by someone who was not himself. Gabriel rounded the corner and paled. That was certainly not someone he'd expected to see so soon again.

"Hello, Death."

spnhpspnhpspnhpspnhpspnhp

I'm sorry I didn't post something for so long, but I literally had no motivation at all. I wrote all sorts of new stuff, some of it I might be posting within the next week. If you're interested in the x-men or split, then tell me in the comments.

I hope you like this new chapter, I already have the new chapter halfway written, so hopefully I'll update sooner this time..

Until next time,

Magnus


	9. Chapter 9

Harry doesn't really remember the first time the caretaker had shown up at their house, but he does remember that Vernon was absolutely livid after he left again. He'd threatened to not let him out of the cupboard for over a week, not convinced by Harry's pleas that he had indeed not called the child's care department. He only stopped when Petunia laid a hand on his arm, her lips pinched together so hard they weren't visible anymore, and said, "We need to talk, Vernon."

Petunia told Harry and Dudley to go outside to play and to come back for dinner.

She shoved them outside and they sat on the steps for a few seconds, both not knowing what to do. It was just after five in the afternoon, and today was a rerun of "The Goonies" scheduled on TV, so that meant all of Dudley's friends were inside, watching it.

"You think he'll come back?", asks Dudley in a rare moment of companionship between the two boys. Harry nods uncertainly.

"He said he'd come back every month, didn't he?"

Dudley nods wildly, but his eyes still flicker nervously between Harry and the bushes next to Vernon's neatly parked car.

"Do you think he'll come back and take me away?", blurts Dudley, the start of tears forming in his eyes already visible. Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Why would he do that? He was here because of me, remember?"

Dudley shifts nervously, and his pudgy hands clutch at the hem of his hoodie.

"Because you have to wear my old clothes, and because I'm always mean to you, and because Daddy always says your a freak, and..."

He sucks in a deep breath, the first tears already flowing.

"And I don't want to be taken away from Mommy and Daddy, I promise I won't chase you anymore, and I won't poke you with sticks, and I'll ask Mommy if we can buy new clothes for you!"

Harry is oddly touched by Dudley's short speech but still thinks that he has to alleviate Dudley's fears a bit.

"I think if they'd take someone away, it would be me.", he states with all the conviction a five-year-old can have, and Dudley nods and sniffles a bit.

"Tomorrow I'll take you with me to Piers, and we will play together."

Dudley turns to look Harry in the eyes again, and Harry nods, hesitant but hopeful.

After that day, Harry gets his own room next to Dudley's, and he is allowed to eat with them, and he doesn't have to make breakfast in the morning anymore, either. Piers and the other boys in Dudleys little group were confused but as uncomplicated as the minds of five-year-olds are, they quickly welcome him into their group, and Harry spends most of his time outside with them from thereon.

Nate Johnson shows neither hide nor hair for nearly two months, until he suddenly appears on their doorstep again on a warm Saturday in spring, nearly at tea–time.

"Would it be alright if I took Harry out for a short walk?", he asks, and Petunia nods hesitantly.

They go to the little playground only two streets away from Privet Drive, and Mr. Johnson only starts asking questions when Harry is sitting on one of the swings, and Mr. Johnson on the other one.

When they return an hour later, he gives Petunia a tight-lipped smile and tells them he'll return in two months. Petunia just smiles back and ushers Harry inside, because they nearly missed Tea, and after a bit of hesitation, invites Mr. Johnson in as well.

"That's nice of you Mrs. Dursley, but I really have to get going. Maybe next time."

With that, Mr. Johnson leaves just as quickly as he did the first time he was here, and Harry quickly forgets about the man again.

He receives a small birthday card from him, however, and Harry spends the evening on his sixth birthday debating if Mr. Johnson is an angel, because there's just no other way for people to know about his previous living standards. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of guardian angels that all look like Mr. Johnson.

The visits from the kind man continue, and after his fourth visit Petunia finally manages to convince him to stay for tea, and after the seventh visit, Petunia and Vernon get divorced.

Harry, of course, has no idea what that means, but Petunia, who he's calling "Auntie" now, just tells him that she doesn't love Vernon anymore and that Vernon doesn't love her anymore, and they leave it be.

Dudley visits Vernon every week in the beginning, but after two years, he just visits once a month. Harry never visits Uncle Vernon once. Petunia doesn't, either.

Mr. Johnson continues to be a constant visitor every month, but after a while Harry isn't convinced anymore when the man tells him he's just here "to check up on you, Harry", but instead thinks that Mr. Johnson must rather like Auntie Petunia, because now he stays for tea almost all the time, and Harry is convinced that at least they must fancy each other a little bit, because Petunia never wastes an opportunity to talk about the man.

When Harry asks Mr. Johnson if he's in love with his aunt, he just laughs, and gently tells him that no, he isn't. They just like to talk. Like Dudley and Harry like to talk, he says, and Harry is disappointed because he thought that Mr. Johnson would actually be a really nice dad. When Harry tells him that, Mr. Johnson smiles softly at him, and his eyes tell a tale of sorrow and loss. Harry doesn't dare to ask if he has children.

On Harry's ninth birthday, he accidentally somehow makes the birthday cake blue and Mr. Johnson sits right next to him. Harry nearly works himself into a panic attack, because stuff like this hasn't happened in a long time, and now Mr. Johnson won't like him anymore, and maybe Vernon had been right when he'd said Harry was a freak.

Mr. Johnson takes nearly half an hour to reassure Harry that no, he doesn't hate him now, and no, he's not a freak. Then he proceeds to waltz right over everything Harry's little world up until that moment means and tells him that he's a wizard.

At first, Harry doesn't believe him, but then he looks at Petunia and she is smiling sadly, and nodding, and he nearly falls from his chair in excitement.

"Is Dudley a wizard as well?", he asks after the initial wonder and excitement has faded a little, and Dudley is nearly jumping up and down in excitement next to him. But Mr. Johnson just shakes his head sadly, and says, "No. Unfortunately not."

Dudley wilts for a moment but then perks up again and says, "Well, then you'll just have to be a twice as great wizard!"

A few days later, Mr. Johnson visits again, and, tells them that his name isn't actually Nate Johnson. He tells them that his name is Gabriel Novak and that he's a teacher at Hogwarts, a school of magic. Petunia slaps him across the face so hard that his head snaps to the other side with a small, uncomfortable sounding crack. She then proceeds to yell at him for nearly fifteen minutes straight, not acknowledging Mr. Novak's attempts at placating her. Harry doesn't understand why she's yelling so much, just that he "Should have told us bloody sooner, dammit!"

They sit down in the living room after she has calmed down a bit, and Mr. Novak tells them that he's interfering with business that isn't his own and that he shouldn't be here, and he waggles a meaningful eyebrow at Petunia, who suddenly gasps and mouths a name. The blond-haired man nods gravely and Petunia looks like she wants to rant some more, but she throws a look at Harry and Dudley and doesn't.

"You can call me Gabriel when we're alone, by the way.", he says, and Harry nods obligingly. Gabriel tells them about Hogwarts, and about the other teachers, and Harry and Dudley listen to his every word.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry gets an official letter from Hogwarts that tells him he was accepted at the school, and Harry thinks he's the happiest boy in the whole world on that day. Gabriel stops by for tea and brings with him a book on Hogwarts and its history that Harry clutches in his arms for nearly the whole rest of the day. Before Gabriel has to leave again, lessons to prepare, he says, he promises Harry that he'll take Harry to Diagon Alley on Saturday. One sharp look from Petunia has him declaring that they, of course, are welcome to join as well.

On that evening, Gabriel sits in his armchair in front of the fireplace in his room, sips from his glass of whiskey and smiles triumphantly. Now onto phase two of his plan...

 **Hello. To those of you who are still there after my last update, wow. And hi again.**

 **Now that I seem to have found some of my inspiration for this story again, I hope I'll be able to update somewhat more frequently.**

 **The first thing I'll do though is go back and rewrite the older chapters since my overall writing style seems to have changed quite a bit.**

 **For now though I hope you'll like the new chapter and the change of perspective.**

 **Thanks for reading, Magnus out.**


End file.
